


There Was Once An Angel

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But more so when I'm tired, Comfort, Cuddle, Eye Floaters, Floaters and flashes of light are a sign of a retinal detachment and could lead to you going blind, Fluff, Gen, Hair Playing, I had a retinal tear, If you have those see a doctor right away, Just know that some people have floaters and it's not always a big deal, Now I see floaters forever, Sleep, Story, Tags, angel - Freeform, but yeah, floaters, nap, see your doctor if you have 'em, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale tells you a story while you rest your eyes.





	There Was Once An Angel

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale put down his mug of hot cocoa on his desk and looked up from his desk. His eyes searched your face for whatever it was you were focusing on. Though, it appeared you were simply staring off to space. “What are you looking at?”

“The floaters,” you mumbled and rubbed your eyes. “They get really bad when my eyes are tired. Or I notice them more. I can’t really see anything because they’re just darting around in my vision.”

“That’s not good,” he said and stood from his seat before making his way over to you. He glanced down at the book you were reading a few minutes earlier before you stared off into space. “You’re working too hard. How about you rest your eyes for a bit?”

"I want to stay here with you,” you pouted.

Aziraphale chuckled and sat down next to you. He gently placed his hands on your shoulder and started to lower you so you rested your head on his lap. “You can still stay here. How about I read your book to you?”

You looked up at him while he leaned over your face with a gentle smile. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle in joy at you both touching. He ran a hand through your hair and soothed you into closing your eyes. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” he hummed and picked up your book with the hand that wasn’t playing with your hair. “Nothing would delight me more.”

He opened the book where you put the bookmark in and started reading. During most of his reading, his voice was light and angelic. Though, there were times where it’d get a bit of a husk. You’d have to fight the shivers that ran down your spine. But his soothing voice, combined with his playing of your hair, sent you into a state between sleep and consciousness. You were fully aware of what he was saying and doing, but you were physically unable to move.

Aziraphale took a moment to glance down at you in your seemingly unconscious state. He smiled and replaced the bookmark. Then, he began creating his own story, “There was once an angel tasked in guarding the first garden. He kept an eye on the two humans that lived there and ensured their safety, even after they were banished. They were in love with one another, something that the angel thought to be very beautiful. Throughout the eons, the angel had stayed with the humans as they began to grow, build wondrous civilizations, and create amazing inventions. There was always one thing that he had always admired, love. For you see, he was an angel, he could sense love. The more powerful it was, the happier the angel felt.”

He paused for a moment. His hand left your hair for a moment and gently caressed your cheek. Then, he continued twirling bits of hair between his fingers. “Though, the angel started to feel sad. He had never encountered the type of love that the humans had for one another himself. He yearned for it and hoped to one day have it for himself, even for a brief while. Then, on one faithful day, while tending to his bookshop, a curious human entered. Instantly, he felt waves of love pouring from the person. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in all of his thousands of years. Instead of trying to chase them out like he did with his other customers, he did his best to make them feel welcomed to his little shop. Their one visit turned to two to five to ten to thirty! Each time he found himself getting to know them more and more. And the more he got to know them, the more he found himself hoping that the expansive amount of love pouring from them was aimed towards him.”

By now, you were starting to awake from your pseudo slumber. Still, you held still as you listened to his story. You were praying that a blush hadn’t started to form on your cheeks as you wanted him to keep on talking.

“But the angel could never tell if the love was aimed at him. It was then he realized that he was feeling love himself. He felt love for the human that visited his bookshop so many times. He felt love for the human who would sit back with him and spend the whole day reading. He felt love for the amazing human laying on his lap. One day, perhaps, the angel will be able to find the right words and the courage to tell that human how he truly feels.”

“I think those were the perfect words, Aziraphale,” you murmured and slowly opened your eyes. He jumped at the sound of your voice and looked down at you with an expression of shock and a beet-red face.

“Y-you heard that?” Aziraphale stammered. “I’m so sorry, [Y/N]. I thought you had fallen asleep. Oh, please don’t think any less of me. I hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us.”

“Shhh,” you hushed the angel and slowly sat up from his lap. You turned your body so you were fully facing him. “You didn’t get to hear the human’s side of the story.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” you nodded your head and reached your hand out to run it through his curls. “There was a human who once felt so very broken. They had a hard time fitting in with the other humans and feeling welcomed wherever they went. For a time, the human was so angry. So angry at how the world treated them. Then, they realized that the anger they felt was destructive and not any good. So they changed their anger to try and love everything.”

You took Aziraphale’s hand and intertwined your fingers with his. “That human, in a moment of curiosity, entered a bookshop they just so happened to stumble across. For the first time, they truly felt welcomed because of a specific shop owner. The human just knew that they had to return once again. One visit turned to two to five to thirty! Each time the human got to know the shop owner a little bit more. They found out that the owner was actually an angel and so many more amazing things. The human felt more love than ever before, all because of the owner of the bookshop.”

You paused and looked into Aziraphale’s eyes. “And one day, the human had grown weary and their eyes were heavy. The angel told the human to rest their eyes while the angel read a book. The human agreed, happy to spend even just a second more with the angel. The human then listened to a story told by the angel, but it wasn’t from the book. It was a far better story told by the angel. The human, who was already madly in love with the angel, fell just a bit more in love. And now, the human confesses their love for the angel.”

For a moment, you gathered your breath and gave his hand a squeeze. “I love you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale laughed with a couple of tears falling from his eyes. He tried to form the words, but they wouldn’t come out. Instead, he simply pulled you into a tight embrace, pouring his love for you in his hug.


End file.
